


an honest mistake

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Even years later, even with more experience, it's hard to get love right.





	an honest mistake

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

In the !heat! of the night,  
a witch walks home  
(What's the use of flying?)  
((She's too _tired_ to Apparate))  
(((If only someone would .c_a_r_r_y. her home)))

She doesn't quite care much  
Her day has been as b-b-bla…n…d as the last  
Even on a hot summer's night,  
nothing will »penetrate« her icy exterior

[Because there's a difference between wanting to be ~carried~ home  
&& not wanting _aNyOnE_ to touch her]

Y'know, she didn't used to be an ice sculpture

But gone are the days of youth  
Gone are the times of :)fun(: with Cho  
Gone are the moments when all that mattered was waking up in a four-poster with  
S•A•P•P•H•I•R•E  
curtains, not  
 **e_m_e_r_a_l_d  
** ones

Ah, yes. Youth. ;)

Marietta sneaks (don't you laugh!) into the pub on the way home  
.::one drink ought to do::.  
And then… &&then…  
A whisper

A whisper, a hello, a "how are you?"  
&&a stranger has never seemed so  
-p-l-e-a-s-a-n-t-l-y-  
familiar  
A little hard around the edges,  
A bit gruff,  
But handsome (nevertheless)

Clearly in her right mind (because she had one _sip_ of her ¤firewhiskey¤ before he appeared),  
she asks for one night  
NO names  
NO pasts  
NO l o v e

[Because what's a girl supposed to do when her physical needs are the  
L|a-s.t~  
things on her  
« m_i_n_d » ?]

Yet...things get  
EeRiE **8D**  
when that breath—melds with hers too _easily_  
when that touch—!knows! her body too well  
when her reactions—*come* too quickly to his movements&&some unfamiliar object in her chest starts  
B-b-B-b-B-beating-ing-ing  
again

¡Oh no!  
It's déjà vu!  
And all she sees are green, green curtains…  
Never blue.

She wants to stay the morning  
Hell, she wants to sleep at night  
~but~  
it's just— _too_ easy to fall asleep in these arms

[These arms that she knows and did know and if :}Lady Luck{: has her way will always make her know]

His f-r-i-n-g-e falls in his eyes  
&&Mari is reminded of a time  
when she looked into those ?traitorous? eyes  
and said his name ("Graham!")

He breathes  
-something inaudible at first-  
But then her ears catch it…

**"M A R I…"**

...

•

•

•

Oh, revered Rowena!  
How can she stay |now|?  
…

How can she _go_?

It's agony, trying to fall **zzz** asleep **zzz**  
But she does  
&&though she NEVER wants to wake up to the dream?nightmare?  
She does

But his eyes open at the ( ( dawn ) )  
&&he watches her breathe

He knew it from second one  
[and he was sorry he'd let her go in their school years]  
But even if he's not going to mean much to her after tonight…

Graham Montague won't let her see this as a mistake  
He's _not_ going to let her go  
.::this time::.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, how fun it is to write an FV when you're waiting for a class to start! So much for my first day of uni. ;P Hope you enjoyed this anyway; I think I might do even another one with them, hmmm… Prompts came from Morghen: nonchalant, sapphire, ice, & déjà vu. w00t, they were a help! …I just realized—I wrote this almost exactly a year after the [first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989909) Mariettague! :+
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Oh, what fun. :D I like documenting milestones in my A/Ns (story number, where I was in my education, etc), and I forgot when I wrote this. XD Of course, now looking at the file's data, I see. XDDD Anyway, I like the mood of this one, very cautious, I think? Honestly, I just love Marietta and trying to redeem her. -w-


End file.
